Gran Turismo: Project Autosport
Gran Turismo: Project Autosport 'is the latest game in the Gran Turismo series for the PlayStation 4 that features over 1100 cars, over 50 different race locations, and features characters from different anime, manga, movies, and video game franchises. It is Sony's rival to Forza Autosport Summary As a new driver for the Gran Turismo Project Autosport Foundation (GTPAF), you will drive some of the fastest, and hottest cars and racing machines while encountering some competition on your way from becoming amateur scrub, to racing superstar. Career The single player career is centered around the player's driver progression. After creating a driver, and choosing a first car, you can choose one of the three events based on the car they picked. The starting cars is a Honda Fit '10. Like other games, the game has License mode. The license mode is, in real life, the beginning of any pilot. In total there are 7 series of classes of licenses. Trophies are awarded for each test depending on your finishing time. After completing the first race and earning your first license, the rest of the career becomes available, some events are unavailable until the player reaches a certain driver level and earning a higher license. Players can name their own race team even choosing their team colors, make their emblem and race number. Before each race, players can also converse with some of the other drivers, causing too many aggressive moves will cause that driver to become a rival. Most races not only feature other characters, but also drivatars that mimic the characteristics and behavior of other players. If an opponent has a higher performance index than yours or is at a higher class, players can upgrade their cars to make it more competitive instead of having them already upgraded by default. When not in a race players can look at messages, and take interviews with different dialogue options to reflect their driver's attitude. Events themselves range from car class, to car type, manufacture, car family, engine type, body type, and car rivalries. Each event is narrated by Jay Leno. Races also have players race through different conditions such as off-road, night, rain, and fog. Also at any point during the career players can also partake in showcase events which highlights some major racing sports such as World Rally Championship, D1 Grand Prix, V8 Supercars, Japan Super GT, Le Mans, FIA GT1 and GT3, and Formula One. Plus, when players reach a new driver level, they can pick one of several gift cars for free, and increasing an increasing a manufacturer's affinity level not only grants players a small handful of credits but also discounts on cars and upgrades with that particular manufacturer. Race Types * Race - players race a in a full grid to finish first * Time Attack - players race a full grid with the goal of not finishing first, but to set the fastest lap time throughout the whole race. Driver with the fastest lap time wins * Head-to-Head - a classic one on one race * Elimination - a clock counts down and if the timer reaches zero, the driver in last place is instantly eliminated. This continues until one driver remains * Touge - a point-to-point race in which two drivers race to reach the finish line first or win by gaining a five-second lead World Circuits * Suzuka Circuit * Daytona International Speedway * Brands Hatch * Indianapolis Motor Speedway * Willow Springs * Silverstone Circuit * Nurburgring * Hockenheimring * Tsukuba Circuit * Road Atlanta * Dubai Autodrome * Yas Marina Circuit * 24 hours of Le Man Circuit de la Sarthe * Circuit de Catalunya * Mazda Raceway Leguna Seca * Sonoma Raceway * Sebring International Raceway * Twin Ring Motegi Circuit * Circuit of the Americas * Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps * Mugello Circuit * Autodromo Nazionale Monza * Red Bull Ring * Mount Panorama Circuit * Fuji Speedway City Tracks * Circuito de Madrid * Côte d'Azur * London * Rome * Special Stage Route 5 * Special Stage Route 7 * Tokyo R246 Original Circuits * Grand Valley Speedway * Deep Forest * Autumn Ring * Eiger Nordwald * High Speed Ring * Special Stage Route X * Dragon's Trail * Broad Bean Raceway * Blue Moon Bay Speedway * Northern Isle Speedway * KYOTO DRIVING PARK * Driving Park * El Capitan * Apricot Hill Raceway * Mid-Field Raceway * Trial Mountain Circuit Cars There are over 1100 cars in game ranging from manufacturers such as Ford, Ferrari, Porsche, Toyota, and Lamborghini. ''Main Article: Gran Turismo: Project Autosport/Cars Drivers '''Note: The Characters' Voice in Gran Turismo: Project Autosport is mixed with multiple languages, similar to the Tekken games Marian Hawke - Dragon Age II '(VA: Jo Wyatt) Nathan Drake - '''Uncharted '(VA: Nolan North) Aloy - '''Horizon Zero Dawn'' ' '(VA: Ashly Burch) Rost - '''Horizon Zero Dawn '(VA: JB Blanc) Jin Kazama - Tekken '(VA: Isshin Chiba) Sophitia Alexandra - '''Soul Calibur '(VA: Diane Holmby) Lee Chaolan - 'Tekken '(VA: Ryotaro Okiayu) Kat - 'Gravity Rush '(VA: Sanae Kobayashi) Kazuya Mishima - 'Tekken '(VA: Masanori Shinohara) Rey - 'Star Wars '(VA: Daisy Ridley) Ying - 'Paladins '(VA: Christina Valenzuela) Ryuko Matoi - 'Kill la Kill '(VA: Ami Koshimizu) Lincoln Clay - 'Mafia III '(VA: Alex Hernandez) Maxi - 'Soul Calibur '(VA: Steve Van Worner) Kagura - 'Senran Kagura '(VA: Yuki Matsuoka) Nanashi - 'Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse '(VA: Hiro Shimono) Goro Akechi - 'Persona 5 '(VA: Sōichirō Hoshi) Chloe Frazer - 'Uncharted '(VA: Claudia Black) Julius Visconti - 'God Eater '(VA: Matthew Mercer) Neptune/Purple Heart - 'Neptunia '(VA: Melissa Fahn) Mihaly A. Shilage - 'Ace Combat '(VA: Kyle Hebert) Violette Szand - 'Valkyria Revolution '(VA: Cherami Leigh) Isara Gunther - 'Valkyria Chronicles '(VA: Laura Bailey) Marcus Holloway - 'Watch Dogs 2 '(VA: ) D.Va - 'Overwatch '(VA: Charlet Chung) Venom Snake - 'Metal Gear '(VA: Kiefer Sutherland) Ocelot - 'Metal Gear '(VA: Troy Baker) Piper Wright - 'Fallout 4 '(VA: Courtney Ford) Preston Garvey - 'Fallout 4 '(VA: Jon Gentry) Kazuhira Miller - 'Metal Gear '(VA: Robin-Atkin Downes) Anthony "Nomad" Perryman - 'Ghost Recon '(VA: ) Siegfried Schtauffen - 'Soul Calibur '(VA: Linus Kraus) Eren Yeager - 'Attack on Titan '(VA: Bryce Papenbrook) Rico Rodriguez - 'Just Cause '(VA: Kevin Collins) Kathryn Janeway - 'Star Trek '(VA: Kate Mulgrew) Victor Sullivan - 'Uncharted '(VA: Richard McGonagle) Allison Jakes - 'Warmachine Tactics '(VA: Carrie Keranen) Mara Jade - 'Star Wars '(VA: Ali Hillis) Jaina Solo - 'Star Wars '(VA: Eden Riegel) Paul Phoenix - 'Tekken '(VA: Jamieson Price) Totooria Helmold - 'Atelier '(VA: Cassandra Lee Morris) Sterkenberg Cranach - 'Atelier '(VA: Liam O'Brien) Richard Woolsey - 'Stargate: Atlantis '(VA: Robert Picardo) Serah Farron - 'Final Fantasy XIII '(VA: Laura Bailey) Marshall Law '''- 'Tekken '(VA: ) Kyo Kusanagi - 'The King of Fighters '(VA: Masahiro Nonaka) Dominic Toretto - 'The Fast and the Furious '(VA: Vin Diesel) Tej Parker - 'The Fast and the Furious '(VA: Christopher "Ludacris" Bridges) Mai Shiranui - 'Fatal Fury '(VA: Akoya Sogi) Hwoarang - 'Tekken '(VA: Um Sang-Hyun) Chie Satonaka - 'Persona 4 '(VA: Yui Horie) Jaina Proudmoore - 'Warcraft '(VA: Jennifer Hale) Max Rockatansky - 'Mad Max '(VA: Mel Gibson) Aigis - 'Persona 3 '(VA: Karen Strassman) Cassandra Alexandra - 'Soul Calibur '(VA: Heather Halley) BJ Blazkowicz - 'Wolfenstein '(VA: Brian Bloom) Heishiro Mitsurugi - 'Soul Calibur '(VA: Toshiyuki Morikawa) Ivy Valentine - 'Soul Calibur '(VA: Lani Minella) Eizen - 'Tales of Beseria '(VA: Taliesin Jaffe) Ayane - 'Dead or Alive ('VA: Wakana Yamazaki) Bass Armstrong - 'Dead or Alive '(VA: Patrick Seitz) Katarina Du Corteau - 'League of Legends '(VA: Tara Platt) Kazuma Kiryu - 'Yakuza '(VA: Takaya Kuroda) Menat - 'Street Fighter '(VA: Erica Lindbeck) Eddy Gordo - 'Tekken '(VA: Unknown Portuguese Voice Actor from Tekken 7) Joel - 'The Last of Us '(VA: Troy Baker) Ellie - 'The Last of Us '(VA: Ashley Johnson) Rinoa Heartilly - 'Final Fantasy '(VA: Skyler Davenport) Tracer - 'Overwatch '(VA: Cara Theobold) Asuka Kazama - 'Tekken '(VA: Ryoko Shirashi) Lei Wulong - 'Tekken '(VA: David Jeremiah) Cindy Aurum - 'Final Fantasy XV '(VA: Erin Matthews) Nina Williams - 'Tekken '(VA: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) Nova - 'Starcraft '(VA: Grey DeLisle) James T. Kirk - 'Star Trek '(VA: William Shatner) Hikaru Sulu '- Star Trek '(VA: George Takei) Pavel Chekov - 'Star Trek '(VA: Walter Koenig) Nyota Uhura - 'Star Trek '(VA: Nichelle Nichols) The Handler - 'Monster Hunter: World '(VA: Eden Riegel) Jean-Luc Picard - 'Star Trek '(VA: Patrick Stewart) Aya Brea - 'Parasite Eve '(VA: Yvonne Strahovski) Ciri - 'The Witcher '(VA: Jo Wyatt) Geralt of Rivia - 'The Witcher '(VA: Doug Cockle) Triss Merigold - 'The Witcher '(VA: Jaimi Barbakoff) Category:Racing Category:Racing Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Gran Turismo